


A playlist of songs about your feelings won't help you get a boyfriend

by scorbusjamesteddy



Series: Leoji: Dance School AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dance school AU, Day 1: leoji to others, Leoji Week 2017, M/M, Open Ending, Pining, What am I doing?, aka yuri as guang hong's best friend ships it, and wants them to date, i mean best freinds have weird nicknames, poor guang hong has been in love for ages, poor yuri has been listening to guang hong for ages, they don't get together in this, yuri calls guang hong "Dolly" because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusjamesteddy/pseuds/scorbusjamesteddy
Summary: Guang Hong was asked to choose his own music for his next dance, but all he can think of is Leo. So obviously he calls his best friend, Yuri, for help. Yuri is so done with his best friend pining after Leo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear:
> 
> Guang Hong is 18  
> Leo is 19  
> Yuri is 16

"Please tell me you have decided now", Yuri groaned, the second he picked up the phone. He knew that Guang Hong was going to talk about his music. Since his coach asked him to pick his own music a few days ago, he was a complete mess. He didn't know what music to pick, how to dance to it, or even what theme he wanted. 

"Kind of. I have a playlist of four songs, but I need your help. Sleepover?", Guang Hong was talking even faster then usually. Yuri guessed that he probably had several cups of coffee running through his body. Considering it was almost midnight it was pretty realistic.

"Give me five", Yuri replied and they hung up. They never said Good-Bye. Yuri wasn't sure why, but they just didn't. He stood up from where he was laying on his bed and grabbed a bag, stuffing in some clothes and a toothbrush. He grabbed his phone, plugged in his headphones, screamed "Mom, I'm at G's place" and walked over. They lived pretty close together, well close enough for spontaneous sleepovers and walking to school together.

Before he could ring the doorbell, the door flew open and Guang Hong hugged him tightly. While he should be used to it by now, Yuri was taken by surprise and almost fell back.

"I'm glad to see you too", he mumbled, and seconds later was pulled inside, to Guang Hong's room. He threw himself on the bed, while Guang Hong closed the door and sat next to him. Yuri sighted a little. He was at Guang Hong's place so often, it almost felt like a second home to him. It was weird. They had been friends for less then a year, and Guang Hong was one of his first friends, he didn't understand how they got so close so soon and how he felt so comfortable in being himself around his best friend.

"You haven't added any songs to the playlist, since I was gone, have you?"

"No", Guang Hong almost cried out. Yuri chuckled a little, at the small little frown that was placed on his face, while he leaned over to connect his phone with his boxes. "Four songs. I don't know which one to use"

He clicked play on his phone and music filled the room. Yuri recognized the song quickly, as 'Stop and Erase' from Selena Gomez. It was all of his friends’ Guilty Pleasure, so there was no surprise that Guang Hong had it in the playlist.

"Different. Faster then your usual songs", Yuri commented. 

"That's what I want to go for, I think", Guang Hong explained to him, while listening to another few seconds. "I'm not sure that it’s that danceable though. Like some parts I can easily see, others I can't"

Yuri shrugged. "Next"

The next song, Yuri didn't know. "Starlight. Taylor Swift", Guang Hong told him. 

~I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved

The whole place was dressed to the nines

And we were dancing, dancing

Like we're made of starlight

Like we're made of starlight~

"If this is who i think its is about...", Yuri mumbled and Guang Hong went bright red. Of course it was about Leo, wasn't everything with Guang Hong? "You two went to the School Ball together, how aren't you dating yet?"

"I don't know! He's... what if he saw the school dance as us hanging out as friends? What if he isn't interested in me? What if he thinks I'm immature because he is two years older and I like teddy bears and pink notebooks? What if he isn't even attracted to boys? What if..."

"Stop it. You think too much"

~He said, "Look at you, worrying so much about things you can't change

You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way"

He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean, saying to me,

"Don't you see the starlight, starlight?

Don't you dream impossible things?"~

"I really want to go out with him, I do. I just can't get myself to ask him for it. He's great, and I really like him. God, I might even be in love! I just don't want to loose him", Guang Hong explained.

"Dolly, calm down. We have talked about this for ages. You won't loose him. Never. You love each other. Show me another song"  
Guang Hong sighted, pressing 'skip'. "Wasteland. Against the current"

~Have I lost my mind?

Is this paradise?

Or a darker side?

Candy coated lips

You're the sweetest kiss

But a bad trip~

"Not again", Yuri sighted, listening to the way the song went on. Guang Hong had been crushing on Leo for ages. And Leo had been crushing on Guang Hong for ages. Even before he was talking to anyone at the dance school, he could see it. Everyone could. Everyone but them. They were lost in a constant state of thinking the other only loves them as a friend. Yuri wasn't sure if Guang Hong was hurting more under that thought, or if he was by having to watch them be obvious to each others feelings.

~Changing faces

Slurring phrases

Nothing changes

In your waste-

I don't wanna wake up in your…~

"Please just talk to him", Yuri begged, as Guang Hong went an even darker shade of red, impossibly dark almost. Yuri was a little worried he would explode.

"I can't. He'll hate me"

"We're talking about Leo. That guy likes everyone. Especially you. You could kill his family. He would still love you. He cares about you. And you about him. Just tell him.", Yuri leaned back against the headboard, as Guang Hong shifted around on the bed.

"What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore?", Guang Hong was playing with the hem of his shirt, a sign that he was getting nervous. He had always done it since he was little, and he couldn't get rid of the habit, even now that he was eighteen. 

"He won't. Because he will want to go out with you. Don't worry so much about it. Just tell him"

Guang Hong didn't reply. Yuri knew he was right. He knew that even if Leo wouldn't like Guang Hong that way, he wouldn't treat him differently, he wouldn't judge him and he wouldn't care. He would still be his best friend. He would still be the person that could see his emotions through texts and would show up with pizza, ice cream and movies at three am in the night. He would still be the boy that carried him from the playground to their house, when he fell of the swings, back then when Leo was in first grade. He would still be the guy who protected him from bullies in middle school. he would still be the guy who didn't think a second about not changing to dancing school as well. He would still be the guy that would hold him when his grandmother died, two years ago. He would still be the guy who called of his date for the school dance when he was in tenth grade, just so he could take Guang Hong, and eight grader at the time, to the school dance, after his date stood him up. He would still be his best friend. No matter what. But Yuri also knew that Leo liked him too.

Deep down Guang Hong knew all that. He just didn't want to admit it. He was scared. And his fear overcame his logic. Because fear wasn't logical. Fear was based on stupid things that at most times you shouldn't fear. He hated it.  
"Guang Hong, Leo would do anything for you, he could never hate you", Yuri said. Guang Hong nodded slowly. “Show me the next song”

Heartbreak Girl, by 5 seconds of summer blasted through the speakers. 

~You call me up

It's like a broken record

Saying that your heart hurts

That you'll never get over him getting over you

And you end up crying

And i end up lying...

Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do~

Yuri sighted again. His friend was a hopeless case, clearly. And then it hit him. "Starlight"

"What?"

"Your new song. You'll dance to Starlight. You can do single, pair and group dance, right?", Yuri asked.

Guang Hong nodded again.

"Good"

"I'm scared"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
